Olvidar por una noche
by aoibird6
Summary: Whisky más lo que venga después, es igual a olvidar por una noche. Esa es la ecuación ideal para superar la decepción. Castiel y Dean lo pusieron a prueba aquella noche. Ubicado en alguna parte entre el 5x16 y 5x17. CasxDean.


**Titulo**: Olvidar por una noche.

**Pareja**: CasxDean.

**Género**: Angst, Drama.

**Clasificación**: K+

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Erik Kripke.

**Notas del fic:** Esto se ubica entre el capitulo 5x16 y 5x17. La narración se va intercalando entre Castiel y luego Dean en base a un mismo hecho.

**Resumen**: Whisky + lo que venga después= olvidar por una noche. Esa es la ecuación ideal para superar la decepción. Castiel y Dean lo pusieron a prueba aquella noche. Ubicado en alguna parte entre el 5x16 y 5x17. CasxDean.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Decepción_. Era la primera vez en su larga existencia que Castiel comprendía el significado completo y absoluto de ese concepto humano. Jamás había experimentado una decepción tan profunda y definitiva, que cuando se entero que Dios no haría nada por parar el apocalipsis, que su única esperanza se había esfumado y que al final él tenía razón al decir que Dios no haría nada, que no movería su trasero por ayudarlos. Aquella noche, fue la primera vez que Castiel comprendió el significado completo y absoluto de "Decepción".

_Decepción._ Si dieran maestrías, Dean ya sería todo un erudito en ello, ¿Cuántas veces se había sentido decepcionado? ¿Cuántas veces lo habían decepcionado? Su padre, Sam, personas en las que confió. Ya tenía mucha práctica en eso, demasiada para su gusto. ¿Qué era una decepción más? ¿Qué era otro Padre que se desentendía del problema? Sí, Dean Winchester ya tenía práctica en ellos y por ende sabía qué hacer en esa clase de situaciones.

_Olvidar_. Era lo único que pasaba por la mente de Castiel en ese momento, olvidar que todo estaba perdido, olvidar que Lucifer destruiría la humanidad por culpa de sus hermanos, olvidar que su Padre no haría nada, olvidar que todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y olvidar que todo se estaba yendo a la mierda, que todo fue una mierda y sería mierda. Es así como llegó a un bar con la intención de olvidar, porque en los recuerdo de él, esa era la mejor manera de lidiar con la decepción, porque cuando rescató el alma de Dean, cada día que pasó a su lado, aprendió algo que ahora le parecía muy valioso, la ecuación mágica para lidiar con la mierda, superar la decepción y olvidar.

Whisky + lo que venga después= olvidar por una noche.

_Olvidar_. Había pasado un tiempo desde que sintió esa imperiosa necesidad de mandar su mente a negro y olvidar por una noche. La última ve había sido con el asunto de Sam y su dopaje con sangre de demonio por culpa de esa perra de Ruby. Pero si algo de bueno era tener una maestría en decepción, es que sabía muy bien como ese tipo de situación. Se dirigió a un bar cercano y puso en práctica la ecuación para lidiar con la mierda, superar la decepción y olvidar.

Whisky + lo que venga después= olvidar por una noche.

La vida tiene formas extrañas de darte lo que más necesitas cuando no lo buscas, cuando estás tan sumergido en la mierda que piensas que nada, ni nadie puede ayudarte. Entonces esa perra caprichosa decide aparecer y actuar, para bien o para mal. Fue así como el erudito y el novato en decepciones se encontraron en el bar, sin mediar palabras, pidieron una botella de whisky y se sentaron en una de las mesas del rincón para beber silenciosamente. No había motivos para hablar, ya que ambos estaban en lo mismo y sintiendo lo mismo, ¿Qué podrían decir para aliviar un poco el dolor? Nada.

_Whisky_. Entre copa y copa, fueron pasando a licores más fuertes. Dean ya estaba sintiendo el efecto "alivio/ilusión" que le otorgaba la ebriedad y cruzó una mirada con el ángel.

_Whisky_. Entre copa y copa, fueron pasando a licores más fuertes. Castiel experimentó un extraño efecto "Alivio/ilusión" que le entregaba la ebriedad y lo disfrutó como nunca, porque se sentía como en otro mundo, los problemas no existían, Lucifer le importaba una mierda y Dios… Dios podía joderse. Alzó la mirada y se enfocó en esas esmeraldas, que parecían estar en el mismo estado de falso éxtasis que él.

_Lo que venga después_. Dean no tenía idea de que pasaba pero ahí estaba, en los asientos traseros del impala y sentado sobre las piernas de Castiel, mientras el ángel lo besaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello. El rubio sabía que la mejor parte de la ecuación era esa, "_Lo que venga después"_ porque nunca sabías que era pero si tenía muy claro, que le daría lo que tanto buscaba: Olvidar por una noche.

_Lo que venga después. _Castiel no tenía idea de que pasaba pero ahí estaba, en los asientos traseros del impala y con Dean sentado en sus piernas mientras se besaban como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Era una sensación extraña, nueva y no quería que se detuviera, porque con cada beso, con cada caricia, cada gemido y cada jadeo, era como ir botando un poco de ese enorme peso llamado decepción y dando paso a lo que tanto buscaba: Olvidar por una noche.

_Olvidar por una noche_. La sensación que dejaba la ecuación final para superar la decepción, era indescriptible. Esa era la sensación que quería lograr Dean, olvidar por una noche, que se jodiera Lucifer, que se jodiera el apocalipsis y que se jodiera Dios. Lo único que le importaba ahora, era que Castiel estaba jodiendolo y era increíble. Arqueó la espalda para apretar sus dedos contra los hombros del ángel, sin poder contener sus gemidos y casi gritos de placer, se sentía demasiado bien. El mundo a su alrededor se desvaneció y solo eran ellos dos, solo era Castiel jodiendolo como todo un experto y dándole la noche de su vida.

_Olvidar por una noche_. La sensación que dejaba la ecuación final para superar la decepción, era indescriptible. Castiel jamás había experimentado eso en su larga existencia pero era increíble lograr olvidar por una noche, que se jodiera Lucifer, que se jodiera el apocalipsis y que se jodiera Dios. Lo único que importa ahora, era que estaba jodiendose a Dean y era increíble. Aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas para seguir follandose ese estrecho interior mientras soltaba gemidos y uno que otro gruñido de placer, se sentía demasiado bien. El mundo se desvaneció y solo eran ellos dos, solo era Dean montándolo como todo un experto y dándole la noche de su vida.

Whisky + lo que venga después= olvidar por una noche. Esa es la ecuación ideal para superar la decepción. Castiel y Dean lo pusieron a prueba aquella noche. Olvidaron la decepción por unas horas pero esa noche entre ambos, la olvidaron para siempre y la decepción volvió con más fuerza que nunca al día siguiente.


End file.
